


2 + 1 = 3

by sexbornpoison



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt want a baby. Kurt is a carrier. Do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 + 1 = 3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Kurtbastian Week 2014: Crossover or AU
> 
> Rating: NC-17 (Warnings for mpreg, barebacking)  
> Alternative Rating: G (Squint for an immaculate conception)

“Bastian, _please_.”

He moves lower, sucking a spot right under Kurt’s jawline and his husband whimpers, nails scratching down his back and he chuckles when Kurt’s thighs squeeze his waist.

“I’m ready, _oh god_ , Bas, I’m ready.”

He’s kept Kurt writhing and whining since they got back from their date. He keeps a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, leaning down to kiss him languidly and reaches between them to circle the tip of his thumb around where Kurt’s already so open, so ready for him and  pre-cum gushes from his dick when he feels Kurt trying to suck his thumb in.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, babe,” Sebastian mutters, his eyes raking in the sight of his husband with his legs spread wide, Kurt’s pupils blown wide and his mouth taking shaky breaths of air.

Pulling away for a moment, he grabs the bottle of lube and Kurt snatches it, flicking the cap open, drizzling the substance on Sebastian’s dick. As Kurt tosses the bottle away, he uses both hands to smear it on, stroking his cock and earning a moan from Sebastian and _okay_ , they’re both so ready.

He hovers over Kurt, both men glistening in sweat, and aligns his cock to Kurt’s entrance. He pushes ‘til the head is in and both of them gasp, Kurt leaning up on his elbows as he watches where Sebastian’s sinking into him.

Sebastian reaches behind him, positioning Kurt’s legs, and leans over his husband on his elbows.

“Bring me in,” Sebastian whispers.

He feels Kurt take him slowly, inch by inch, and maintains eye contact with him. Kurt grips his biceps a little too hard but he doesn’t mind, not when Kurt’s pushing him in. When he’s finally buried balls deep, Kurt falls on his back, his chest heaving, and Sebastian releases a breath of air he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“You okay?” Sebastian asks.

“Never been better,” Kurt gasps and Sebastian grins at the blissed-out expression on his husband.

They’ve only made it through penetration and Sebastian can already feel Kurt clenching and unclenching deliciously around him. It won’t take long, they’re too worked up, but it gives them time for round two, possibly round three.

He pulls out and Kurt pushes him right back in with his legs, reaching up to tug his hair and Sebastian starts slow, thrusting in and out lazily.

“So perfect, Kurt, so perfect around me,” he mumbles and leans down to kiss his husband, sliding their tongues messily.

“Tell me how I feel,” he says, beginning to speed up his thrusts.

“Good, _fuck right there_ , you feel so good,” Kurt whimpers.

“Touch yourself for me.”

He watches Kurt wrap a hand around his cock, stroking it in time with Sebastian’s thrusts, and he switches up the rhythm. He pounds into Kurt hard and fast and goes back to the slow in and out he’d previously set before fucking Kurt mercilessly again, knowing he’s hitting Kurt’s prostate with the way Kurt’s muttering profanities.

The alternating pace brings Kurt closer and closer to the edge before falling into steady, boiling pleasure.

Sebastian kisses Kurt’s cheek and pulls out, taking Kurt’s hand when Kurt whines from the sudden void, and shuffles to lie comfortably beside him.

“On your side,” Sebastian commands and Kurt instantly complies, presenting his backside to Sebastian.

Sebastian holds the base of his cock, using his other hand to lift Kurt’s leg up and pushes in again. With his cock secure and throbbing inside Kurt, he manipulates Kurt slightly, sliding an arm under Kurt’s neck while the other reaches over and presses a palm on Kurt’s stomach, keeping Kurt steady as he fucks into him.

Spooning is one of his favourites, allowing him to push in deep and brush against Kurt’s prostate effortlessly while giving him excellent access to Kurt’s neck. More than anything, Kurt frequently faces him for a kiss and kissing Kurt while fucking him brings him closer to his peak.

The hand that was caressing Kurt’s stomach goes lower to grip Kurt’s length. He’s close, too close and he wants Kurt to cum before he does. He knows Kurt gets so sensitive after an orgasm and the few seconds or minutes of Sebastian still fucking into him has Kurt clinging to Sebastian like a lifeline – a guilty pleasure of his.

“Cum for me baby, show me you can’t get enough of me, come on Kurt,” he stutters out, driving his hips forward harder and Kurt cries out his release, the cock sliding against his prostate over and over and over proving to be too much and Sebastian strokes him through it.

He meant to last a bit longer but with Kurt convulsing around him, bright blue-green-silver eyes dilated from lust staring at him with undeniable adoration, he follows soon after.

“Oh fuck- fuck Kurt- fucking fu- _hnnnnng”_ Sebastian curses, slamming into Kurt and shooting his load. He can see Kurt bite his lower lip as he feels Sebastian paint his insides and he shudders as he empties out the last of his orgasm.

They lie still together after, the sounds of slick mouths sliding together filling their bedroom as they kiss languidly, soaking in the post-coital haze. He reaches over to Kurt’s nightstand, careful not to pull out yet, and when his fingers touch the buttplug, Kurt stops his arm.

“Oh no, we’re not done here, Mr. Hummel-Smythe,” Kurt hisses, clenching around him to make his point.

“As you wish, Mr. Hummel-Smythe,” Sebastian grins.

He fucking loves his husband.

 

* * *

 

 It’s ironic, really.

When their relationship was beginning to get physical, Kurt confronts him with a confession.

On that afternoon, lying spread out on Sebastian’s bed (they’ve only removed his Dalton blazer at that point), he learns that Kurt is a carrier.

(If Kurt gasps after he delivers the news and feels Sebastian’s cock twitch where his boyfriend was rutting on his hip, he doesn’t mention it.)

Since then, they’ve been extremely careful when Kurt bottoms.

They keep the information private. He doesn’t even tell Hunter about Kurt, the only people knowing so far were Burt, Kurt, Kurt’s doctors, Carole, Finn and himself. It’s when they become official that Kurt suggests he tell his parents and though it took some time, he caves in and talks to Ana and Alexander Smythe about it. He and Kurt were serious, after all, and other than his mother commenting on how wrong she was about never having to worry about teen pregnancy scares with Sebastian, they take it well.

They were still seniors in high school then and so sex didn’t come as often as Sebastian would like but when they moved to New York, their freedom reminded Sebastian that precaution was absolutely necessary for them.

He thought about it often, though. They had themselves tested during their sophomore year in college and fortunately for both, they were clean. That’s when thoughts of that barrier, the latex separating him from Kurt and feeling Kurt raw and bare around him begin to manifest.

Safe sex was instinct to him, considering his many conquests and hook ups before Kurt but now he actually had the chance to go without. He brought it up over dinner one evening and though Kurt was silent for a moment, obviously thinking of having that experience with Sebastian, Kurt had been too scared to take that risk and they left it at that.

They didn’t talk about having kids yet, rather, they talked about their wants and needs in building successful careers, their desire to build a healthy relationship with each other and with that, a support system they desperately needed if they wanted to make it considering their volatile paths.

Seven years later, with wedding bands on their ring fingers and stable careers, they make the decision to start a family.

It wasn’t something they mutually agreed on in a whim but it was the tiniest things Sebastian noticed Kurt that lead them to it.

One time, he found Kurt browsing baby names on his laptop when he paused his video game to take a sip from Kurt’s can of Coke. His fiancé (2 months before their wedding day) switches to another tab when he leans in closer and says nothing, resuming his game.

When he arrived at the coffee shop he usually met Kurt in when they had the same lunch break, he stopped himself from greeting him to observe how Kurt was smiling at a toddler, making silly faces at the little boy. The child removed his pacifier and smiled back at Kurt and Sebastian was mesmerized by the sight until the child’s mother pulled him away after finishing her phone call.

He never really pays attention to what Kurt looks over when they shop (he spends more time checking his watch and his phone anyway while following Kurt blindly) so he’s taken by surprise when he looks up to find his husband comparing two baby suits – one blue and one green. He shoots Kurt a questioning look but Kurt shrugs, claiming, “They looked cute.”

More often than he’d care to admit, when he’s fucking into Kurt, he’d have thoughts of cumming inside Kurt instead of having the condom collect it and it never fails to make his dick grow harder than he thought possible inside Kurt.

It’s the fact that they _could_ have a baby like this, they _could_ be taking care of a tiny Hummel-Smythe kid (or kids, they could have twins or triplets) running around, mixing up either Sebastian’s documents or the scattered pieces of fabric in Kurt’s station that plagues his mind.

 

* * *

 

They _can_ now, though, and more importantly, they _want_ to.

And that’s where the irony comes in.

They’ve been married for two years and frankly, they’ve been trying to make their duo into a trio for five months.

Still, nothing.

He remembers one time when they were both so stressed with college requirements that they decided to have their favorite form of stress relief. When they finished, they discover that the condom had broke.

Their stress lasted for weeks and when they thought it would be an appropriate time to check if their slip had done the deed, they bought a pregnancy test (or Kurt did, Sebastian was practically a zombie then) and Sebastian waited with Kurt for the result.

Sebastian danced like a madman when it came back negative, coercing Kurt to join in flailing his limbs around before ending up in a tight embrace.

Now though, he wishes he could dance around (though probably not the way his college-self would) whenever they take another test.

At the moment he’s cradling Kurt in his arms, his husband too upset for words after throwing out another test that showed one bar instead of two. Perhaps it was their built up expectation that they’d get it within a week or so that continued to let both of them down.

The situation was genuinely upsetting Kurt and that, more than the negative results, was causing stress for Sebastian.

Even with heavy workloads and conflicting schedules, they managed to have sex at least once in the morning and once at night – no matter how late they could be for work or how exhausted they were. Because he wasn’t a carrier like Kurt, Kurt was the obvious bottom but with the way things were, he’s already forgotten what it felt like to have Kurt fuck him and he really, really missed that.

On top of everything else, he knew both Carole and his own mother, Ana Smythe, were excited for them. He and Kurt were their parents’ only children and now with the possibility of an addition to the Hummel-Smythe family, both women were looking forward to become grandmothers.

Over Thanksgiving, Kurt shared his concerns to Carole and Ana and his mother was quick to set an appointment with a doctor – for both them. To their delight, they’re informed that they’re perfectly capable of conceiving a child; Sebastian was far from sterile and Kurt was, as expected, fertile.

They’re given reassurance that it takes time, and patience, and love (Sebastian winks maliciously at Kurt despite the doctor’s presence) and that there were couples that took years before experiencing a successful pregnancy.

They try using a buttplug after a few rounds of sex and though Kurt claims being so sore in the morning, he continues to take it anyway (he’s also conveniently loose for Sebastian in the morning this way). They research on sex positions that have studies showing increased chances of conceiving and albeit it cuts back on versatility, they prove to be fun and enjoyable.

 

* * *

 

He’s slightly annoyed that he isn’t the first person to learn of Kurt’s pregnancy a few weeks later.

It was a Saturday and he had just finished a brunch meeting with a client when he calls Kurt’s phone intending to ask Kurt out on an afternoon date. Hunter answers the phone and Sebastian’s surprised that the man was awake, given the amount of alcohol the man consumed last night before crashing on their couch.

He asks for Kurt, assuming that his husband was too caught up on watching one of his shows, and Hunter informs him they’re in a hospital. Sebastian’s heart drops.

“What the fuck? Is Kurt okay?” he asks, waving a hurried goodbye to his client and steps outside into the buzz of the New York streets, immediately hailing a cab.

“Yeah, man, he’s more than okay, hold up I really need to fucking pee,” Hunter slurs before hanging up.

He arrives at the hospital almost fifteen minutes later, his eyes darting around before asking for the room Hunter texted him during the cab ride.

He finds Hunter sipping from a bottle of Gatorade, sitting outside a room, and when he spots Sebastian, he stands up.

“Congratulations you fucking bastard,” he drawls out, smiling widely and bringing both arms up for a hug. At this point, he’s slightly confused as to why Kurt’s here and what on earth Hunter is congratulating him for but he can guarantee that Hunter’s still a little bit drunk.

The door opens revealing Kurt and a woman stepping out, the woman smiling fondly at Kurt and Kurt rushes over to Sebastian and hugs him.

“What happened? Why are you here?” Sebastian demands after Kurt steps back, his hands cupping Kurt’s face as his eyes to check his husband’s body.

“It was a simple case of morning sickness,” the woman answers.

_Morning sickness? So is Kurt-_

“Pregnant, Sebastian, I'm pregnant” Kurt says, tears flooding in his eyes.

“Are you ser- oh my fucking god,” Sebastian cries out, his mouth splitting into a grin and his hands wander over Kurt’s still-flat belly. “Holy fu- you’re pregnant!!”

He dives in for a kiss and he meets Kurt’s lips, only to have Kurt pull away when he tries to push his tongue in. “That’s for later,” Kurt whispers, winking at him.

“Congratulations, Misters Hummel-Smythe,” the woman cuts in. She pats Kurt’s shoulder once and goes back inside the room, shutting the door gently.

“You had me so fucking worried, a hospital for morning sickness? You really are the drama queen, aren’t you?” Sebastian says after stealing another kiss.

“It felt horrible, it wasn’t anything like puking from excessive alcohol consumption,” Kurt replies, giving an amused look at Hunter.

“I woke up feeling like shit-” Hunter began.

“No shit,” Sebastian interrupts.

“And when I go to your bathroom to vomit, I find Kurt leaning over it. I thought of letting it out on your sink but Kurt would fucking kill me-“

“Maybe I would have, but still, I can’t thank you enough for bringing me here given your current state,” Kurt tells him.

Hunter raises his bottle of Gatorade in cheers.

Sebastian shakes his head, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist. “Come on, this calls for some celebration.”

Hunter grunts and walks ahead of them, his steps still inconsistent as begins suggesting all the ways they can break the news to their friends.

“We’ll have a little celebration of our own when we get home,” Sebastian whispers to Kurt.

“You bet we will,” Kurt mutters back, “I know for a fact that someone’s been itching to bottom.”

He fucking loves his husband.


End file.
